The specification relates to customizing content for users.
Over the last decade, social networking has become increasingly popular. A user can consume and interact with various content posted by other users via a social network. For example, a user may consume news or other content items from different online sources and share the content items instantly with other users in a social network. However, numerous content items available in a social network may have varied qualities and some of the content items may be not interesting to a particular user. Therefore, it can be difficult to process the numerous content items that have a variety of diversities including different content types, different locations, different users involved and different qualities, etc., and to provide customized content to a particular user from the numerous content items.